Trina Riffin/Gallery
This is a gallery for all the pictures of Trina Riffin. Smash Up Terby Trina's debut.jpg Trina comes out of the car and insults Grojband.jpg Trina explains to the that her dad is making her drop Corey and his band off at the carnival.jpg Trina sets the rules.jpg Trina calls Mina.jpg Mina comes to the car right away.jpg Trina makes Mina compliment her hair.jpg Trina thanks Mina for complimenting her on her hair.jpg Trina is driving.jpg She smashes into a car.jpg The car crashes and explodes.jpg Trina yells at the driver.jpg Trina and Mina talk about how much Nick likes her.jpg Corey looks for Mina's diary.jpg Corey spots her diary.jpg Kon distracting Trina.jpg Trina is grossed out by Kon.jpg Corey looks around for something to help them.jpg Corey sees something useful.jpg Corey tells Trina about what he sees.jpg He says it's Nick Mallory and it gets her attention.jpg Trina presses her face against the window swooning over Nick Mallory.jpg Trina looks at Nick in love.jpg Nick Mallory flexes his muscles.jpg Trina bites Nick's arm making her teeth break.jpg Trina looks at Nick's sapphire blue eyes.jpg Trina wears Nick's pupils are sapphire blue earrings.jpg Trina is in love with Nick.jpg Grojband in the car.jpg Trina tells Grojband to get down.jpg Trina pushes Grojband down.jpg Trina tells Mina to get down.jpg Trina starts talking to Nick.jpg Nick is surprised to see Trina at the Carnival Derby.jpg Trina is surprised to hear that Nick likes the Carnival Derby.jpg Mina gets up and Trina kicks her down.jpg Nick says he'll see her there.jpg Some girls kiss Nick Mallory's motor scooter.jpg Trina grabbing Mina by the collar of her shirt while she talks to her about Nick Mallory.jpg Trina still grabbing Mina by the collar of the shirt and talking about Nick Mallory.jpg Still grabbing her shirt and talking about Nick ....jpg ... Still grabbing her shirt ... talking about Nick.jpg Trina busts Mina up against the ticket window.jpg There are three tickets.jpg Mina is still in the window.jpg Trina and Mina lovingly float by.jpg Trina and Mina get on the ride.jpg Trina, Mina, and some other girl on the skinny ride.jpg Trina is freaking out in the skinny ride.jpg Trina is about to throw up on the spiny ride.jpg Face plant guy and Trina covered in barf.jpg Nick Mallory is all clean.jpg Trina and Mina covered in barf.jpg Nick knows Trina could use a mint.jpg Trina digs through her purse in rage.jpg Trina takes out her can.jpg Trina pops out a mint.jpg Trina snacks up that mint.jpg Mina speaks up.jpg Trina fists Mina in the mouth.jpg Trina grabs Mina by the tongue.jpg Trina wipes her Barry face up with Mina's tongue.jpg Trina cleans up her face with Mina's barf tongue.jpg BARF TONGUE TRINA MINA SNAP!!!.jpg It must be lonely up in June front seat there.jpg They get to the top.jpg They go down.jpg Trina and Mina go screaming down the coaster.jpg Kon gets ready to take a picture.jpg PICTO-SNAP!.jpg Bearded Trina picture.jpg Paranoid bearded Trina.jpg I!?!?!?!?!?!?! Didn't know you had a beard.jpg Weird beard.jpg Mina joyfully hands out a razor.jpg Razor Trina Mina snatch.jpg Trina "joyfully" shaves Mina's head.jpg Mina has a shaved head.jpg Trina is in fear for some given reason.jpg Trina is in great shock.jpg Pinktastic is ruined!.jpg Everybody backs out of her way for safety.jpg Everybody zips wildly out of the way.jpg Dust storm firms around an angry and furious and raging Trina.jpg Trina is burning in red rage.jpg Trina's rage breaks.jpg Trina is joyed to see Nick Mallory in the derby too.jpg Trina pips on her helmet.jpg Trina looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooves Nick.jpg STOP CHEERING!.jpg Trina cleans off Pinktastic.jpg Trina revvs up Pink.jpg AND TRINA DARIVEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg And Nick pulls up.jpg Smash Up Terby.237.jpg SMT.238.jpg Wreck and Roll.jpg I'm as hot as Justin from Total Drama Island.jpg Boom headshot! Bam killing spree! Kablam I'm Batman!.jpg It all started one gay day in Spring where I was just F**KING around.jpg You know what else would have been a good idea for the title of this episode? Wreck and Roll..jpg My Name's Stacy.jpg You're not even the panda hat.jpg This is my one phone call.jpg Smash Up Terby Diary Mode.jpg Y U NO KNOCK?!.jpg Hey Earl Grey? You wanna know what happens to bad guys? They go to prism!.jpg And then f**king cheeseburgers came out if the trees. They were trees burgers..jpg Ugh, who has the energy to put these captions her anymore?.jpg Like seriously, I've already got enough problems in my life already.jpg My I-Phone has been acting like complete crap lately, and the screen is all messed up. I think the phone is about to break down..jpg This is the most painful thing I've ever done on the Grojband Wiki!.jpg Forgive me if I'm inactive tomorrow It's going to be because I passed out after all this work.jpg I'm Nick Mallory!.jpg Trina rides Mina.jpg I'm so tired right now..jpg Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls CWACOMB.29.jpg CWACOMB.28.jpg Trina and a Cherry red ticket p.jpg Trina yaking the ticket out of Corey's hands.jpg CWACOMB.30.jpg Mina telling Trina about guys and Cherry Grapestain.jpg Trina is scared of her boyfriend Nick.jpg CWACOMB.32.jpg Mina ain't in this darn ol' episode ... episodapop.jpg Ticketless Old Lady.jpg Ticketless Old Lady ... DIES!!!.jpg Ticketless Old Lady burns in Hell.jpg The candy crap car pulls up.jpg Trina is about the pull the lever on Laney.jpg She says that she's a snack man.jpg Confused, Trina looks into the back of the van.jpg Move along tasty snack man.jpg The VIPits.jpg Trina tries to nudge through the paparazzi.jpg She makes it to Cherry's limo.jpg But her butler is the one who takes the food.jpg And Trina doesn't even get to meet Cherry.jpg Trina doesn't get a chance to meet Cherry.jpg With Mina's Cash!!!.jpg Well Hello Nick Mallory.jpg BEATRAYAL!!!.jpg Trina is lonely.jpg Soda Core and Trina.jpg Corey and Trina.png RRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!.jpg CWACOMB Diary Mode.jpg Trina writes fire in her diary.jpg Trina drops from diary mode and lands on the limo.jpg Trina wakes up from her diary mode.jpg And then Nick and Cherry come out of the limo.jpg And Trina is pissed.jpg Trina calls for Mina here now.jpg Mina reminds Trina that she's not in the episode.jpg Trina starts to go a bit bonk.jpg Trina SCREECHES in nutzo caraziness.jpg Trina's tubed in the episode.jpg Dance of the Dead Dance of the Dead.25.jpg Dance of the Dead.26.jpg Dance of the Dead.28.jpg Dance of the Dead.29.jpg Dance of the Dead.30.jpg Dance of the Dead.31.jpg Dance of the Dead.33.jpg Dance of the Dead.50.jpg Dance of the Dead.51.jpg Dance of the Dead.52.jpg Dance of the Dead.53.jpg Dance of the Dead.54.jpg Dance of the Dead.57.jpg Dance of the Dead.58.jpg Dance of the Dead.59.jpg Dance of the Dead.60.jpg Trina waiting for Nick.jpg She sees Nick.jpg Mina has unhappied Trina.jpg Trina shoves. Mina out of the way of Nick.jpg Trina's life lights up.jpg Trina is very heart found.jpg Trina gets silly for Nick.jpg MUSIC!.jpg Trina and Juke.jpg Kickfire.jpg Trina kicks Juke.jpg Trina wants to go skinny dipping with Nick.jpg Let's kiss Nick. Let's kiss..jpg TICK FRICKIN' TOCK!.jpg Give Nick a little smoochie.jpg Love kiss of the dead.jpg Drooly zombies kiss.jpg Tips to the lips.jpg "Quartexa" interrupts Trina and Nick's kiss.jpg Quartexa is Quartexa.jpg Stitch says dowuh?.jpg No riots on my house.jpg Trina gives Mina a friendly death threat.jpg Ruh Roh Raggy.jpg Trina is dead.jpg Perry is ded.jpg Since when do ....jpg ... Guys like girls for their ....jpg DOTDDM.jpg MDOTDDM.jpg EMDOTDDM.jpg TEODOTDDM.jpg TPMAFN.jpg Slots-O-Fun for me, Not son fun for you.jpg Batty Headed Trina.jpg Do we go to the zoo with our pants on our heads?.jpg UH HH SISTUH MAMA DONT THINK SO!.jpg ALCLFYMMCMEYM.jpg MMCINFDIIRE.jpg MMCMBA.jpg ISMIF.jpg Zombie Trina and Zombie Nick about to kiss.jpg TLYNA.jpg TTTKN.jpg THSSFLG.jpg Pox N Roll Mina reading fairy tales for Trina.jpg Trina thanks Mina for reading her her story even though she's a complete jerk sack.jpg Trina asks Mina for a drink of still water.jpg Trina snaps her fingers.jpg Mina zips off to go fetch her a glass of still water.jpg Mina fetchesethes Trina a glasseth of watereth.jpg Trina is mad at Mina for getting her some bad water DUN DUN DUN!!!.jpg They hear people chanting pox..jpg Gugh!.jpg Trina takes a good look at the piece of crap on the balcony.jpg Oh Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaa, would you be a dear and fetch of me the HOTLINE PHONE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg What the hell? CHICKEN POX!?!?!?!?!.jpg Oh yeah and HOTLINE PHONE! NOW!.jpg Hotline phone fetch.jpg Trina talks to Mina about ruining the party.jpg They go slap!.jpg Hard Air.jpg Mayor Mellow and the bubble.jpg TGTPADOT.jpg RTTS.jpg RGE.jpg RLDOTG.jpg TIMAMFHABI.jpg MSTTTNM.jpg TGUTNM.jpg TSABOOKOOTW.jpg TANWHNWHDHTCP.jpg NTTTHEDCP.jpg Cool lean Nick.jpg Trina wants to got with Nick to a Nightclub.jpg Trina tries to do Nick's cool lean.jpg Trina pushes Corey to the floor.jpg Happy Trina loves Niiiiick.jpg Trina flutters her eyes.jpg Mina warns Trina about the Chicken Pox.jpg Trina shoves Mina away.jpg Sidekick is the life for me.jpg Trina sends a happy little message to all the flaky skinned dorks in the garage.jpg Trina is so happy to be playing spin the bottle with Hunky Nick Mallory.jpg Trina gets ready to kiss Nick Mallory.jpg Trina is mad that the bottle landed on her.jpg Mina carries Nick.jpg Now the bottle has "landed on Nick Mallory.".jpg Trina gets ready to kiss Nick.jpg Lips, it's joy time.jpg Trina and Nick get ready to kiss.jpg They are just about to kiss.jpg Nick's friend calls him.jpg Nick's friend wants Nick to look at him for no good reason.jpg Nick will look at his friend.jpg Nick looks at Nick's friend.jpg Trina kisses Nick's ear.jpg Trina gets the chicken pox.jpg Mina sends her endless yapper flapping to Trina about her pox.jpg Trina gets the Nciken pox.jpg Trina doesn't care about this.jpg Trina is oblivious to the fact that she kissed Nick's ear and not his lips.jpg She jets out of her hazmat suit.jpg Trina has a very loving diary freak out.jpg Trina is lovingly in diary mode.jpg Trina writes hearts in her diary instead of fire.jpg Trina is so in love she's floating.jpg What a nice diary rage or should I say love.jpg Trina scars herself.jpg No Strings Attached Trina busts in and gives Corey lip about The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Trina causes a freeze frame.jpg They get into their own little fist fight.jpg Lightbulb heads.jpg Trina vows to destroy The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Corey vows to thank The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Trina thinking of how to destroy the bubble bunch.jpg Trina talks about how much she'd like to see Corey's band die.jpg Trina tells her about her secret fear of puppets.jpg Trina begins the creepy childhood flashback.jpg Brainal run in.jpg Brainal rub out.jpg Trina in her creepy childhood ruining flashback.jpg Trina tries to grab the pretty puppets.jpg Trina hugging her pretty puppet.jpg The scary puppet comes up.jpg Trina runs away in fear of the scary magician puppet.jpg Trina is so scared of the puppets.jpg Trina ask for help from her pretty puppet.jpg Trina's fear of puppets commences as her childhood is ruined and she is mentally scarred with such innocent eyes.jpg Trina shrieks in fear as her childhood dies.jpg Trina is still haunted by these disturbing memories.jpg Evil Trina behind the curtain.jpg She melted Corey's inspirtsrion.jpg Mina says something annoying to Trina.jpg Mina has frazzled up hair.jpg Trina shrieks in Randy Red fear.jpg Trina takes out a fire extinguisher.jpg Trina blasts Mina with the fire extinguisher.jpg TPHRIR.jpg BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.jpg Will I get burned again?.jpg Trina and her sock.jpg Trina and an exploding green thing.jpg Evil acid holding Trina.jpg Mina says something annoying and obvious.jpg Shut up Mina.jpg TAMWTFTC.jpg TMAMITC.jpg No Strings Attached.1.jpg No Strings Attached.2.jpg No Strings Atttached.3.jpg No Strings Attached.4.jpg No Strings Attached.5.jpg No Strings Attached.6.jpg No Strings Attached.9.jpg No Strings Attached.10.jpg No Strings Attached.11.jpg No Strings Attached.12.jpg No Strings Attached.13.jpg No Strings Attached.14.jpg Trina's a big fat liar.jpg Something ain't right down there.jpg GIVE ME THAT!!!.jpg Make blamo!.jpg BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg I was talking to me.jpg imagedgdjtcyiify.jpg Locked in the building.jpg Things are about to get scary.jpg A creepy shadow swoops by.jpg Trina trying to act brave.jpg A creepy Kon shadow walks by.jpg PUPPETS ARE NOT A JOKE MINA!!!.jpg Trina squeezes Mina in fear.jpg What's in there?.jpg It's a Corey puppet.jpg Trina is going nuts over pups.jpg Paralyzed in fear Trina.jpg SKREEEACH!!!.jpg Trina running.jpg Trina is terrified.jpg Trina running through Hell.jpg Trina is in HORROR!!!.jpg No Strings Attached.png Scary dude puppet.jpg Trina is surrounded by hellish puppets.jpg SCREAMING JN THE DARKNESS!!!.jpg Trina in FEAR DIARY MODE!!!.jpg Flaming green fear.jpg Trina is so paranoid.jpg Horrified Trina.jpg Trina in some deep goo.jpg Indie Road Rager Mina brushing Trina's hair.jpg Mina is scared and on Trina's head.jpg Mina curdling in Trina's head.jpg Trina is a whimp.jpg Trina makes Mina go dripsy dropsy on the ground-o.jpg Trina opening a drawer.jpg MISTER MOOSE FASE!!!.jpg imagebiuwcd.jpg Baby Trina Sleeping.jpg She hears a scary crunching noise.jpg What's that crunching Mr. Mooseface?.jpg And so does Baby Trina.jpg RAGEY BABY TRINA!!!.jpg Wihviyshigcdwcdhvj.jpg Sweet ol' Trina.jpg ITS THE PAST!!!.jpg SATAN TRINA SATAN TRINA SATAN SATAN TRINA!!!.jpg Well Mina, I guess it's time to talk about my flag stuff.jpg White in black or black on white?.jpg It hbubukedabuidaeubkdeab.jpg Flag Girl Trina.jpg imagejgf.jpg imagejhgefegyuerdugeyedgevdeugrejdvvgj.jpg imagejcehvdjrehderiherfhkv.jpg imagetffrdrtdrt.jpg Tina and Ice Cream Tom.jpg Trina talking to Rhinda.jpg It's Mina using the stopsign.jpg FLYING TRUCK!!!.jpg Air Coming Out of the wheels.jpg AHM giving Mina a thumbs up.jpg Bee Mina.jpg Looks like Grojband.jpg Grojband made your tire go flat.jpg Hi, I'm Trina Riffin.jpg Trina is cool!.jpg Trina's mouth saying Grojband.jpg Trina is cheered up.jpg Trina gets the flag ready.jpg Vat ze?.jpg Abuebukcaekbuacebukaedkbudeaakubde.jpg Splammin'!!!.jpg Trina is safe up in the tower.jpg Binocs!!!.jpg OH NO MR. MOOSEFACE!.jpg That's a gasper!.jpg TRINA'S RAGE.jpg Indie Mode Rager.jpg THIS JS RHE PURE AFCE IF EVIL!!!.jpg Writing scribbles!!!.jpg Trina gets out of diary mode and lands on the tower thingy.jpg Trina chucks Chuck.jpg GIMME MAH MOOSE BACK!!!.jpg Trina Ger's like a monkey head.jpg MOOSE SHEILD.jpg SKUHREEEEEEEEGHM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina congratulates Corey angerdly.jpg Math of Kon Trina is looking down upon Grojband from the balconi.jpg Trina hates their noise and rocking racket.jpg Hashtag silence!.jpg Trina goes into her room.jpg Trina lying in her bed.jpg Trina makes a phone call.jpg Mayor Mellow and Trina high five.jpg Hashtag Sabotage!.jpg There isn't room at this place for you plus me.jpg Corey hates Trina.jpg I have my super secret reasons.jpg Trina hates mirrors.jpg Trina evilly comes in.jpg Trig's arm.jpg Trig's other arm.jpg Trig's shirt.jpg Trig putting on her glasses.jpg Trina tied up her hair with a pencil.jpg Trig's deb.jpg Trigonometrina and Mina.jpg Mina bananas in and startles her.jpg Let's go math up a smoothie mah baybeh!.jpg Let's count the first hundred ways she's awesome.jpg You go first.jpg Trina is awesome because ... I don't know.jpg Mina and Trigonometrina.jpg Trina and Mina's reaction to the math movie.jpg Mina and Trig playing with an abacus.jpg Mina giggles like a baby cuz she's happy to be playing math with Trigonometrina.jpg Mina laughs and stuff.jpg Trig likes math.jpg A equals how much vengeance you dish out.jpg Trigonometrina on stage.jpg Trig thinks.jpg Trig finds the answer.jpg Trina writes the problem down.jpg Trigonometrina finishes the problem.jpg That's Trig in the spotlight.jpg Trig blows a kiss.jpg Trina vs Um, Ron Zingle.jpg Trina beats the zip out of him.jpg Trina is a pure winner.jpg YAY! WOO! HA!.jpg It has all come down to the final two. Kon and Trigonometrina..jpg Trigonometrina has to finish the problem.jpg Trigonometrina looks at Kon all evilly and junk.jpg Trogonometrina now has to face off against Kon.jpg Trigonometrina and Kon in Kon's mind.jpg Dragon Ball Tri.jpg Thunderclap!.jpg Trigonometrina fists the ground.jpg Trig runs.jpg Trigonometrina runs toward Kon.jpg And the swords start clinging.jpg Trina jumps from Kon to the sky.jpg Trigonometrina kicks Kon.jpg EMERGY BLAST!!!.jpg Screwed ain't she?.jpg Trigonometrina on the floor.jpg Rockin' Racket!.jpg Trina's hair bun.jpg Trina's hair starts to scrinch round.jpg Serrnap!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina's hair waves.jpg Trigonometrina is revealed to truly be Trina.jpg Everyone gasps cuz Trig is Tri..jpg Trina's life is ruined.jpg Trina is burning in rage with some gleaming red eyes.jpg Trina gets ready to blast off into yet another Diary Mode.jpg Math around Trina in Diary Mode.jpg Trina writes flames in her diary.jpg Trina faints from the sky.jpg Trina is being carried by a wave of nerdy fans.jpg Trina gets out of the crowd of nerds.jpg Mina becomes better friends with Trina than ever.jpg Hand and hand.jpg Space Jammin' Space Jammin.18.jpg Space Jammin.19.jpg Space Jammin.20.jpg Space Jammin.23.jpg Space Jammin.29.jpg Space Jammin.30.jpg Trina opens the cargo hold.jpg Trina tosses the wrench into the engine.jpg The corn plow goes haywire.jpg They blast off in flames.jpg Trina likes sabotage.jpg Trina ain't to grin worthy of what Mina just did.jpg YOU'RE STEALING HIM FROM ME!!!.jpg Oh Mina ... Poor, poor Mina.jpg An 'I', a 'my', and a 'me' in one dialogue block. Selfish much?.jpg Trina and Nick are waiting for each other.jpg Carrie grabs Trina.jpg Trina has come back from her alien prison.jpg There were pancakes.jpg In one ear, and out the other.jpg Trina hits realization.jpg Trina's reaction to E4978.jpg ... Then she looks at Mina.jpg I wrote that!!!.jpg Why did Carrie read your diary?.jpg And do you really think Nick would ever like me more than you?.jpg Nick can imagine how embarrassed you are.jpg What a joke..jpg Trina laughing.jpg Trina is so silly.jpg Trina is blazin' nuts!!!.jpg She is going CRA-Z!!!.jpg Space Jammin' Diary Mode.jpg Rage-A-Holic.jpg Wish Upon a Jug Hat why?.jpg Mina tells Trina about the Peaceville Hoedown.jpg Trina isn't too impressed with Mina's crap.jpg Mina tells her that she didn't have to break her phone to say no.jpg Trina says that she hates rodeo music.jpg She hears bumpkin music.jpg Which makes her mouth hurt.jpg Trina is smashing jugs.jpg She smashes another jug.jpg Trina gets ready to smash the jug.jpg Gasp! A whimsical puff of smoke!.jpg The genie introduces himself as Clete.jpg A genie? Like for real?.jpg Trina wishes for her brother and his band to lose the ability to play music.jpg And Cleat spits to grant her wish.jpg Trina wishes for a date with Nick Mallory.jpg Cleat grants her that wish too.jpg Trina on a date with Hunky Nick Mallory.jpg Trina is into horrible country junk too.jpg Nick doesn't know how he got on a date with Trina.jpg Trina is so madly in love with Nick.jpg Nick goes to go get some corndogs.jpg Trina glows.jpg Trina gets a pig face.jpg Trina snorts.jpg But she realizes that she should not be doing whatever it is that she is doing.jpg Mina is freaked out and she needs to powder Trina up! God!.jpg Trina looks in the mirror and sees a pig face.jpg And she is as shocked as hell.jpg Trina squeals in rage.jpg Trina wishes herself back to normal.jpg ANOTHER GENIE'S MAGIC!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?.jpg The reveal of Grojband and Bessy.jpg EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Howdy Bessy.jpg And the wish war begins.jpg YOU WANNA WISH WAR? I'LL GIVE YOU A WISH WAR!.jpg Trina begins to make her wish.jpg Trina wished for a million wishes!.jpg And with a hat tip and spitooey of Clete,.jpg Trina gets her wish granted.jpg Trina wishes that Corey was as gross as she thinks he is.jpg And Trina is forced to hug Corey.jpg Gross Pig Hug.jpg Trina wishes to be electrified.jpg ZAP!.jpg Trina starts itching herself.jpg ELECTRO ZAP!!!.jpg Trina wishes for the Newmans to be the biggest band in the world.jpg And then Carrie is heard crushing the mall.jpg Trina squeals out of anguish.jpg Trina wishes for Corey to have restless leg syndrome.jpg Trina begins to make another wish.jpg Corey wishes for Trina to finish her date with Nick Mallory.jpg Trina returns to her date with Nick.jpg Grojband appears there too.jpg And so does Trina's team.jpg Trina squeals the sky pink.jpg Nick doesn't dig abominations.jpg Nick's gunna eat your corndog.jpg Nick eats the corndog.jpg Okay, Now Trina's pissed.jpg Oh Corey.jpg Corey is real cool.jpg Now Trina has finally had it.jpg ZAPPP!!!.jpg I TOTES WISH WE WERE UNRELATED!!!.jpg WISH!!!.jpg Trina wished that her brother would no longer be able to play music but now ....jpg I'M NOT HER BROTHER!!!.jpg So if I wished that we were an awesome jug band ....jpg Trina, Mina, Cleat, and Bessy.jpg PIG ZAP!!!.jpg Trina asks why the heck this has just happened.jpg SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg PIG DIARY MODE!!!!!!!!!.jpg ... Wait what? Pig diary mode?.jpg ANGRY FACED TRINA!!!.jpg Pig butts!!!!!!!!.jpg And she lands in there with some other pigs.jpg Who lick her face.jpg Glowing pig Trina.jpg Angry pigs angry at trina.jpg All You Need is Cake Like, Core knows nothing about love.jpg Why did you ruin our gig?.jpg Shut the hell up Corey..jpg I broke up with my sweater Pinkcredible..jpg So Trina cries over her sweater fetish as she ruins Corey's gig at the wedding.jpg Mina feed Emo Trina.jpg Depressed Trina and Mina in a swan.jpg Trina has gone fetish crazy because of her sweater.jpg MINA PRIVACY!!!.jpg Mina takes a dive.jpg Trina blams Kin and Kon out of the way.jpg Memories of wearing Pinkcredible in the mirror.jpg Memories of wearing Pinkcredible in the field of flowers.jpg Memories of Pinkcredible in Pinktastic.jpg Should I make sweater noises?.jpg Trina comes in crying over Pinkcredible.jpg She vows to get Pinkcredible back.jpg Trina playing with her hair.jpg MINA! GARBAGE PICKING!.jpg Mina comes out of the trash.jpg But she couldn't find anything.jpg Trina throws Trina away.jpg Trina takes a dumpster dive.jpg Trina digs through the garbage.jpg Trina hears Corey and Laney talking about a sweater.jpg Laney has a pretty sweater.jpg Trina has lost Pinkcredible to Laney.jpg Trina is so depressed without Punkcredible.jpg Oh Pinkcredible.jpg I never should have let you go.jpg Trina goes into Sdanees Diary Mode.jpg Sadness Diary Mode.jpg Front View Sadness Diary Mode Write.jpg Trina falls from sadness diary mode.jpg Trina is reunited with Pinkcredible.jpg Helmet Trina tells her about her raffle plan.jpg She is not happy with Mina's questioning.jpg About winning the chocolate diamond.jpg Mina agrees with her plan.jpg Then Trina hears the noises of Corey singing.jpg And she is not happy.jpg Disgusting Co-Co crud.jpg And Trina's happy about this.jpg And so she gets ready to punce.jpg And she grabs a disco ball.jpg Trina sneaks up behind Corey on a disco ball.jpg Trina presses the big red button of doom and death and destruction and depravity.jpg EVERYONE IS GOING NUTS!!!.jpg Corey pounds on the floor.jpg Mina asks if she can have some.jpg Un-probably but maybabley.jpg So they go to win it.jpg Trina takes out her ping pong ball.jpg Trina pounces on huge chocolate diamond.jpg She is so happy to have it.jpg Trina takes a big old steaming bite of the chocolate diamond.jpg Trina's chocolate lay pleasure.jpg This makes Trina blast off into another love diary mode with her tongue sticking out.jpg Trina writing lovey hearts in her diary.jpg Trina's Chocolove diary mode.jpg Trina falls from her good taste love diary mode.jpg Monster of Rock Trina comes in hand bes a piece of crap.jpg She thinks Grojband stinks.jpg I thought Grojband was on Disney.jpg I guess not. Well, the good news is, there will be no satanic subliminal messages hidden in the backgrounds of this show..jpg Trina whispers her plan to Mina.jpg EVUL LAUGHTER.jpg Mina speaks her Mind and junk.jpg Meanwhile, Trina and Mina are above the sewer, ready to kill Grojband..jpg Trina looks into her mirror as she happily talks about pollition.jpg Mina dumps toxic waste into the sewer.jpg Trina doesn't give a crap.jpg Trina mocks them in the faces.jpg Who said anything about a gordie monster?.jpg Mina gets a bleats.jpg Mina reads a bleat from Nick Mallory.jpg Nick Mallory tells people about things he likes.jpg Trina is Bleating.jpg Shut up Mina!!!.jpg Trina explains what will happen between herself and Nick.jpg Mina speaks.jpg Skune yer boosh.jpg Trina is on Nick's date with him.jpg But Nick needs to go to the bathroom.jpg Trina is impatiently waiting for Nick.jpg She's done waiting.jpg Mina stops her from going into the bathroom.jpg Trina pushes Mina into the boys bathroom.jpg Nick died in the bathroom like Elvis.jpg Trina is not letting this crap stand in the way of her date with Nick.jpg Trina pushes Mina down the toilet hole.jpg NIIIIICK! OH NIIIIIIICK!!!.jpg Trina steps on some bull.jpg Trina and Mina walk on on this disaster.jpg Trina watches in horror as El Chewpoocaca and Nick date.jpg Nick left a date with me for a date with a monster!?.jpg Trina goes into diary mode ... With stink surrounding her.jpg Trina's anger writing flames in her diary mode.jpg What the DING???.jpg Come on Mina, I'm so over this until Nick loves me again..jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries